Travel to Africa
This is the scene where our Heroes arrive in Africa and discovers the Villains' hidden base in War of the Apocalypse. (Later our heroes teleport to an unknown area) Sonic: Where are we? Teslo: I don't know? Tino Tonitini: Hey look! (Everyone looks to see a herd of Elephants, Zebras, Rhinoceros, Gazzle and other animals) Izzy Izumi: We're in Africa! Everyone: AFRICA!! Teslo: Fancy Place. Carver Descartes: You idiot! We're in Africa!? (ups his fist up and about to start to punch him) Why I oghtta! Leonardo: Carver! No! Mario: Calm down. Lor McQuarrie: Let's have fun in Africa. Emerl: Let's hope there's no bad guys around. Tish Katsufrakis: I hope so too. (They walk off) (Later they look seeing animals) Tino Tonitini: Hey, look! A herd of Elephants! Lor McQuarrie: I can see a herd of Gazelle! T.K. Takaishi: Wow! A herd of Rhinos! Carver Descartes: Uh... guys. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, man a group of Lions! Guilmon: What those over there? Takato Matsuki: Hippopoptamus! Carver Descartes: Guys! I found something! Tino Tonitini: What is it, Carver? (They follow Carver and look to see a hideout base) Tish Katsufrakis: A secret base? How can this be possible? Leonardo: I don't know, but we're gonna find out. (They go the the base to investigate) Max Taylor: Whoa. This must be where the villains stay like they're at home. Sonic: I know. (Later the heroes enter the room) Tails: Guys look. Dan Kuso: What is it? (They look at the video of the Villains are building the most powerful robot) Tai Kamiya: What are there doing? Donatello: It looks like there building a robot. Raphael: No way. Tino Tonitini: Come on, let's go see what's going on? (Later they walk to another room) Sunset Shimmer: Hide! Drago: Shh. Quiet. (Then the heroes hide behind the corner of the wall) Gavro: How do I look. Sheer: Like an idiot! Gavro: I don't know. Maybe it'll try to make me look cool. Mr. Ross: You moron. We'll be done by the time we killed the heroes. Didn't you hear Bowser. All we have to do is to find the Indominus Rex and capture it, make it kill the heroes, we make Tino join the Dazzlings, and Kurumi will finally make Shido hers and hers alone, we'll keep many Legendary Pokémon ours forever and rule the world. End of story. Gavro: Oh, right. Foolscap: Told you. Lockdown: Don't worry. We have someone who will be stronger than Optimus and the rest of the heroes. (A mysterious figure step out of the shadow reveals to be Megatron but he revived as Galvatron) Galvatron: It's me. (Back to the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Oh, my, gosh! Galavatron! Carver Descartes: That's bad. Max Taylor: Let's get out of this lab! (They teleport outside of the lab and hide behind the giant rock) Rex Owen: We've gotta do something about it. Leonardo: Right, I'll come up with something. Now pay close attention... (As Leonardo talks to everyone about the plan then suddenly an african rock python came by and slithering on Zoe's leg) Runo Misaki: (Scared) Uh... Dan. Guys. Zoe Drake: What is it? (Zoe sees the Python as well and gets scared) Carver Decartes: Don't scream Zoe! Otherwise the Villains are going to hear us. (The snake hisses at Zoe) Raphael: Don't scream! Don't be frightened! Zoe Drake: Don't be scared, it's just a stupid snake, and their nothing be afraid off. (The African Rock Python opens it's mouth ready to bite Zoe she scream louder and all the Villains hear her screaming in the distance) Attila: What was that noise? Hun: It's coming from behind the rock. (Dr. Drakken snaps his fingers to get his men attention and points at the direction where Zoe was screaming) (Behind the rock) Max Taylor: What are you doing?! The Villains are going to hear us! Rex Owen: Calm down! Michelangelo: Calm down, Zoe! Sunset Shimmer: Don't move! Tino Tonitini: Get the snake off of her before they hear us! Zoe Drake: Somebody help me! (Max, Rex, Takato and Henry grabs the Python trying to let go of Zoe) Takato Matsuki: The snake wouldn't let go! (They try to get the python off but the snake strikes and almost bite the boys) Silver: I got this! (He uses his psychokinesis to get the python off of Zoe) SIlver: That'll do it. (And then...) Henchman: Sir! It's the heroes! They're hiding here behind the rock. Tish Katsufrakis: Uh oh. Mr. Ross: Now we got you! Mordecai: Run! Galavtron: Get them, do not let them escape! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes